


100 words for the one with the winged feet

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing/characters: Neal<br/>Genre: gen<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Spoilers: none<br/>Disclaimers: Just borrowed. Borrowed with love.<br/>Summary: comment_fic prompt by strongwriter: White Collar, Neal, Neal isn't a religious man, but he likes to think the thieving gods are smiling down on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words for the one with the winged feet

He opens the casket. The Bordenfels Tiara is there, as expected. Was it worth it, pretending to be a mortician, handling formaldehyde, dabbing make up on erstwhile bingo players?

Neal turns his hand and lets the jewelry glitter in the candle light. It’s a no-brainer, really, given the way the thing sparkles even after 25 years on the head of a skeleton in a lavish mausoleum.

He puts the cardboard crown he took from a fast food place on the skull, draws a little heart on it and dedicates this heist to Mr. FBI Grumpyface.

Somewhere, he knows, Hermes smiles.


End file.
